


Is loving you so bad?

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [18]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Crack, Gen, M/M, Superheroes, Superpowers, Villains, Villains to Heroes, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: “Villain!Buck just wants to be friends with Superhero!Eddie.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Is loving you so bad?

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189402309138/villainbuck-just-wants-to-be-friends-with
> 
> *HEY! I don't know when I'll continue this one or the DnD verse prompt but they're top of my favorites to continue on the list when I can.

**_Sudden realizations_ **

“So let me get this right? You hacked into Beta bank after a week’s effort cracking their firewall. So that you could secretly have millionaire class and higher clients payments rounded to the nearest dollar and have the difference sent to various charities. Why?”

The cage that the Defender was currently trapped in was slowly melting thanks to his stashed equipment.

“They pissed me off. They didn’t invite me to their gala so I could decline. Their commercial jingle is annoying addictive. Don’t get me started on their embezzlement and fraud the damn hypocrites. Oh and they tore down that little coffee shop I liked so much.” The Bane-Effector said while laughing maniacally before having a coughing fit. “Side note I didn’t do the hacking my team did. D'Visor is better at that than me and I don’t take credit for someone else’s work that’s tacky.”

“You might want to get that cough looked at B.” Defender said before busting out of the weakened bars.

“Stop calling me that El Defensor! At least call me Bane- No! He’s getting out. I thought you said the scanners didn’t pick up anything. Escape plan Delta.” Bane-Effector shouted before talking into his communications mic in his shirt collar.

He watched as Defender destroyed the portable terminal he’d attached to their underground servers. That was gonna cost so much to remake a new one.

Hen sent down a hover board for him to speedily reach the surface and regroup back at their cloaked aircraft.

How did he bring anything to destroy the cage they’d caught him in? She’d swore anything metallic would get caught and pulled away.

Eddie looked up at the platform to see that Baney was gone. At least he could go home now before the cops showed up.

He’d have to thank Chimney. The acidic tape was perfect on this first field run. His other main gear had been taken but his main utility belt was intact to his suit thankfully.

As he grappled upwards to the entrance he’d used to get in.

“FireHouse come in.”

“I thought we agreed on me changing my code name to Cinder Base Eddie.”

“Right sorry. Cinder Base. CB. You’re new invention worked like a charm.”

“Thank Christopher. Your kid is a foundation of inspiration with that imagination of his. Speaking of Bobby should be bringing him back from the ice cream parlor soon so you might wanna hightail it back here.”

Eddie deployed the attractor treads to speed up and take a few unconventional routes up building walls and beside the freeway before finding one of the secret entrances.

He was slipping his suit off when Chimney came over.

“About what he said, you got it recorded right?”

“Mostly. I’m already on it. Anyone who’s in the available record’s for that coffee shop and pings anything odd will be put on the list of possible suspects. Too bad we can’t tell Athena.”

“I don’t want to be taken in as a vigilante Chimney neither do you.”

“I know that. It’d be pretty bad if that cute guy you had a crush on was the Bane-Effector huh.” Chimney joked as they rode the elevator up.

“Please don’t jinx it.” Eddie said before the doors opened.

“Daddy!”

“Christopher, mijo. We’re you good for Bobby.” He kissed his son as he pulled him into a hug.

“When am I bad?” Christopher asked giggling.

“Redundant question. You’re right. So where were you while I was in the workshop with Chimney?”

“We got ice cream. The tv called el defensor the wrong name again.” Bobby mouthed a sorry.

“Yeah. I feel sorry for him. But he does keep people safe”

“Who keeps him safe though?” Christopher said as he made his way over to draw about his favorite superhero and his recent activities.

“I don’t know. But I’m sure he’s got friends who look out for him that he appreciates a lot” Eddie sat besides Chris and drew his favorite hero his son.

“I just remembered. I got some stuff to research. Be seeing you all.” Chimney left with a wave. “I left a new toy for you to test out in your room Christopher let me know how you like it.” He said before going to meet Maddie.

Elsewhere Buck was licking his metaphorical wounds as Hen got ready to go home.

He didn’t need the money which they weren’t even getting it was about pointing out the assholish actions of Beta bank. So why did he feel so down about being bested by El Defensor.

“Wait a minute. Can you be in love with two entirely different people at the same time?”

“Buck what are you talking about?” Hen said coming back towards the table he was nursing a drink at.

“I think I have a thing for the Defender. And the guy who was coming to my old coffee shop job. But at least I know who one of them is.”

“So revenge on Beta bank was really about your crush and we just happened to discover their dirty secrets.” Hen started laughing.

“It’s not funny.”

“Sorry buck but it kind of is. Wait till I tell Karen.”

“No you can’t.”

But hen was already in the deployment pod and he couldn’t stop it.

Buck was screwed. Not even in a good way either.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189414320513/promptabuddie-villainbuck-just-wants-to-be


End file.
